Forever and For Always
by AgentHexSparrowOfS.H.I.E.L.D
Summary: Skye and Ward have been dating for 6 months. Everything is perfect until the past comes back and bites both of them in the ass. Now the team and the couple must work together to find out how to stop the past from tearing their favorite couple apart. This is the part 2 to All I Ever Wanted Rated T for language and Suggestive themes
1. The Ring

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye and Ward have been dating for 6 months. Everything is perfect until the past comes back and bites both of them in the ass. Now the team and the couple must work together to find out how to stop the past from tearing their favorite couple apart.

**Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson**

* * *

It had been 6 months since Skye and Ward began dating. They were both blissfully happy. In fact, Christmas was in 2 days, and the couple made sure the team had the week before and after the holiday off. Everyone was happy about that.

Mostly, it was Ward's idea that they had the holiday off and no one knew why. Skye and Ward had been planing a Christmas party at their house for days now and the entire team was getting antsy. Especially Fitz and Coulson.

The men were in a store with Ward. "Ward, why did you invite us for this thing again? We're not female. We don't know what you should get Skye for Christmas." Coulson laughed at the younger mans attempts to get out of the jewelry shop.

"Have you picked out anything for Rena, Fitz?" Ward questioned the scientist. "Oh shit!" Fitz ran out of the jewelry store and down to a comics store. "Where is he going?" Coulson looked at Ward and smiled. "Star Trek fan."

Ward nodded. He looked to the jeweler behind the desk and gave him his name. "So, do you really want to know why I called you and Fitz for this?" Coulson looked at the fidgeting agent who was usually so calm.

"Yes." Fitz and Coulson said together as Fitz walked back into the jewelry store. "Had it on hold. Mac V holds stuff for me." Fitz told his superiors as he held up a bag. "Alright. Here you go Mr. Ward. We just had it sized a few days ago."

The jeweler speaking broke Ward out of a daze. "You guys, I am terrified to do this, but I need to know that you will not tell May, Simmons, Rena, or TJ." The two agents beside him looked at him with quizzical expressions until the jeweler unveiled a very beautiful yet simple diamond ring.

* * *

Had to make this one short. I am busy working on two essays for school right now so I have no time to write. That is why my chapters for my first story were getting shorter.

Skye and Ward's house:

As always go to google images

For the house itself type modern two story house; it will be the 1st row 1st picture and the 2nd row 4th picture  
For the living room type living room with fireplace and stairs; it will be on the 8th row the 4th one  
For the bed room type big master bedroom; 6th row 2nd picture  
For the kitchen type victorian kitchen with island; it's the 2nd row 3rd one  
For the downstairs bathroom type guest bathroom; 6th row 3rd picture  
For the master bathroom type huge master bathroom; 2nd row 1st picture  
For the basement type basement; they are the 2nd row 2nd picture, 2nd row 3rd picture, and the 2nd row 4th picture

For the ring type simple vintage engagement ring; 1st row 1st and 2nd pictures

Hope you guys like it :)

**Read and Review please and thanks  
Agent Hex ;)**


	2. Christmas Party PT1

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye and Ward have been dating for 6 months. Everything is perfect until the past comes back and bites both of them in the ass. Now the team and the couple must work together to find out how to stop the past from tearing their favorite couple apart.

**Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson  
**Okay, so on polyvore, I can't find Skye's ring that I picked out, so I will use something similar to it.

* * *

"Ward? Are you sure you're ready? 6 months isn't that long. I mean, I know you and Skye love each other, but are you sure you want to do this now?" Coulson looked at the scientist who he knew was speaking only from his heart and decided he should say something to level out the weary agent.

"I think it's a great idea. Fitz, if you haven't noticed, Ward couldn't keep a relationship before, and Skye wouldn't get into one. So, in all honesty, 6 months is perfect for these two. I think this is an amazing idea. When are you going to do it?"

Ward gave a crooked smile. "I can't tell you that. It will ruin the moment." All three of the men laughed as Ward took his finished ring. "So, you guys think she'll like it?" Fitz and Coulson both nodded and Fitz spoke again.

"No, I think she will love it. Simmons always says Skye loves simple and old things. Then she says must be why she likes Ward." Fitz spoke the last part quietly as if going over the remark in his head. "What?"

Ward asked, stopping in his tracks. Coulson and Fitz both began laughing and kept walking. "That's not funny, Fitz. Has she ever said that?" Fitz shook his head. "No. But you should've seen the look on your face."

All of the men were walking back to their respective vehicles. "So, I will see you guys in 2 days." The two nodded at Ward and all three men drove off to their homes. Skye wasn't home when Ward got there, so he figured she was out test driving Stark's Christmas present.

He still couldn't believe that Stark got Skye the car she wanted. He knew it was because he has pissed her off and Pepper told him to make amends. Hell, he still wasn't sure why Skye went with Coulson to Stark's in the first place.

Ward was nervous about his plan. He was nervous because he knew that if Fitz thought it was too soon Skye might think so too. They were usually similar with their thoughts on things like that. He told himself that every thing was going to work out. It'd be fine.

**At the Christmas Party**

Everyone was just arriving to the party and it was only 7:30. There was a knock at the front door. "Ward, can you get that!? I'm still fixing my hair!" Ward laughed and ran to the door. "Stark, 's good to see you guys.

And it's good to see that neither of you have bruises or cuts or even broken bones." Stark began laughing at the man and then glared at him. "Ward! Who was it? Oh my God! Pepper!" Skye skipped down the steps and hugged the strawberry blonde woman.

The two had become close since Skye met Stark. She didn't particularly like Stark, but when the DNA tests were done to prove Skye and Rena were Chin and Alexa Wu's children, Stark did all he could to be nice to her.

He knew her family helped his, and now he needed to be a good person to her. But he's Stark. His good deeds always go awry at some point in time. "I noticed a new addition onto the house. The big garage out there. What's it for?"

Ward chuckled at the memory.

_*Flashback*_

_Ward and Skye were on the jet going through the finalizing of the paper work for the house. "I mean, eventually they're gonna ask or need it. Ward, come on. We have no neighbors for miles. And we will own this house. _

_FitzSimmons are going to need the room to work and while we are stationary they could have a place out there to do it. Somewhere big and secluded." Ward looked up at his girlfriend of 2 months from his paper work. "Alright. We'll do it."_

_Skye began squealing and jumping up and down, then Ward shouted towards the corridor that led to the spiral steps. "Only if you two keep it clean, and it is at least 80 yards from the house!" He heard the scurrying of feet and shouts of "We will!"_

_He'd give anything to see Skye that happy all the time._

_*end flashback*_

"Skye's idea for FitzSimmons. She figured they'd need someplace bigger to work when we have jobs close to home, and I told them as long as it was 80 yards away it was fine." Skye smiled at Ward. Pepper looked to Skye next.

"Where is the wine? I am dying for a drink." Skye shook her head at the woman and held a grin on her face. Stark stopped them before they left. "So, how's the jeep?" Skye grinned wider and hugged the man. "Thanks, Tony."

The man smiled at the small woman. "You're welcome, kid." Skye and Stark were similar as they both hid behind their sarcasm from time-to-time, but they were different whereas Stark kept his sarcasm up as a shield and Skye only did it when she was slightly worried or in a joking mood.

"So, Coulson told me what you were planning. You ready?" Ward nodded. "I believe I am. I just hope she feels the same." Stark noticed the man fumbling with something in his jacket pocket. "That it?" Ward smiled. "Yeah. Come on, Stark. I'll show you the lab."

Stark almost questioned the man until he noticed Pepper and Skye returning with their glasses of wine. Another knock was heard at the door. "I got it, Ward. Go on. Have guy time." Ward looked at the door.

"But what if it's Fitz or Coulson?" Skye smiled. "True." She opened the door to Coulson, May, Fitz, and Rena. "Hey, guys!" Skye squealed. Rena and May hugged Skye, then as they pulled away Fitz and Coulson did the same.

"How have you been, Pepper?" Fitz asked in his usually questioning tone. "Good, if Tony would stop questioning the female intuition, I'd be great. What about you, Leo?" Fitz smiled and grasped Rena's hand in his. "I've been amazing."_  
_

Rena blushed, then looked to Skye and mouthed a 'Thank you'. Coulson and May noticed this and took and initiative to go into the house. "It looks so beautiful in here, Skye, and I love what you guys did to the fireplace."

Skye smiled to the woman. "Actually, that was all Ward." May gave a shocked look to the man who was holding his hands up in defense. "In my defense, I saw my mom do that a lot when I was younger, and she had me and my little brother help a few times."

Skye smiled. She loved how family oriented that Ward was. "In fact, he invited them here tonight, so no S.H.I.E.L.D. talk. They know that there are scientists in our group of friends and that there are people who collect antiquities, and fight extremely well.

I even invited my Goddaughter and her father. Ward wants to meet them, so I figured now would be a great time." Everyone's eyes shifted between the couple. Ward was sitting on the back of the couch and Skye was resting her back on the stair rail.

The two were smiling at each other until a knock at the door broke them out of their trance. "Hi, Fitz!" It was Simmons and TJ. Fitz decided to tell them what everyone was talking about. "Great, so I finally get to meet the people who changed your life, huh?"

Skye smiled at the genius. "Yes, you get to meet Greg and Lillie-Paige." Ward just smiled at the shy look on Skye's face. "Well, alright since we can't do this when everyone else arrives I'm gonna show everyone but FitzSimmons the garage.

You're biggest Christmas present from me and Skye is in there. So, guys follow me, and then when we get back Skye and I will take you two out there." The two scientists nodded at the man and stood next to Skye. "He seems a bit off tonight, doesn't he?"

Fitz tensed up, but neither girl noticed. "He always seems a bit off, Simmons." The girls laughed at Skye's comment. Fitz let out a slight sigh and smiled at the two next two him. "Where is the wine, Skye?"

Fitz asked her. "You're not gonna drink beer with the guys?" He shook his head. "No, I won't drink that much at all with it being a holiday and people drive drunk on the holidays and all." Skye nodded and pointed towards the kitchen and told him where to find the wine collection Ward had started.

"When we go to different places he grabs two or three bottles for this collection. I told him I don't know why he does it if it's just going to be drank. He says we can save the bottles, that way when we get old, we will know where we have been."

Simmons awe'd at that statement. "I never expected him to be such a sentimentalist." Skye smiled and shook her head. "He's not. He does it for me." Simmons hugged her best friend. "That's amazing, Skye. I'm glad you're so happy."

When all the women reappeared without the men, Skye asked May and Pepper what was going on. "I don't know. Ward said they were going to talk about the game from last week. Simmons and Skye shared a smile. "They're talking about the Christmas presents."

The girls spoke in unison and the group began laughing. Fitz walked back in and was about to ask what they were laughing about when Ward showed and said it was time for the FitzSimmons Christmas present of the century.

Skye smiled and rushed to Ward's side. "Let's do it!" Skye shouted into the air. Everyone laughed and followed the four in front of them. "TJ, Rena, pleas blindfold our lovely scientists please." Ward laughed at Skye's game show host impression.

"Cute." She smiled at him. "Why, thank you." He shook his head at her. "Alright, let's go." As they were lead into a cool room, FitzSimmons held on to TJ and Rena. "Okay, you can release the blindfolds now." They heard Ward say.

"Thank goodness. I hate being blindfolded. I feel blind as a bloody bat." Simmons told the group. But her session of complaining of being blind was over when she looked up and saw the garage. "Oh, damn." They all heard Fitz mumble.

Skye and Ward laughed at their speechless friends. "You like?" Skye asked. "Like? Skye I LOVE!" Simmons shouted and hugged her friend. She began bouncing around the lab that was built by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents for the scientists.

Fitz was still in awe at this lab that was created for he and his best friend. "You guys, this- this is amazing." Fitz hugged both Ward and Skye and whispered a thank you to the both of them. This was bound to be this best Christmas ever.

* * *

The Christmas Party will span over at least 2 maybe 3 chapters. I'm not for sure.

Skye and Ward's house:

As always go to google images

For the house itself type modern two story house; it will be the 1st row 1st picture and the 2nd row 4th picture  
For the living room type living room with fireplace and stairs; it will be on the 8th row the 4th one  
For the bed room type big master bedroom; 6th row 2nd picture  
For the kitchen type victorian kitchen with island; it's the 2nd row 3rd one  
For the downstairs bathroom type guest bathroom; 6th row 3rd picture  
For the master bathroom type huge master bathroom; 2nd row 1st picture  
For the basement type basement; they are the 2nd row 2nd picture, 2nd row 3rd picture, and the 2nd row 4th picture

For the ring type simple vintage engagement ring; 1st row 1st and 2nd pictures

Skye's Car type purple jeep wrangler; it's the 1st row 1st picture  
Ward's Car type sports car; it's the 2nd row last picture  
Fitz's Car kia soul blue; 5th row 4th picture  
Simmons' Car GTO car the faculty; 1st row 1st picture  
Coulson's Car Honda Civic Hybrid; 1st row 2nd picture  
May's Car type han's car at the end of fast five; it is the 3rd row 3rd picture  
TJ's Car type lamborghini diablo; 2nd row 2nd picture  
Rena's Car type vintage cadillac; 1st row 2nd picture

Hope you guys like it :)

**Read and Review please and thanks  
Agent Hex ;)**


	3. Permission

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye and Ward have been dating for 6 months. Everything is perfect until the past comes back and bites both of them in the ass. Now the team and the couple must work together to find out how to stop the past from tearing their favorite couple apart.

**Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson  
**Okay, so on polyvore, I can't find Skye's ring that I picked out, so I will use something similar to it.

Greg Handel (I looked through my other story and couldn't find a last name for him so I made up this one)- Picture Colin Farrell from when he played Street on S.W.A.T. and he is 35, Lissy would've been 31 had she still been alive.  
Lillie-Paige Handel- Caitlin Carmichael, she is 9  
Lissy Handel- Laura Vandervoort (passed away when she was 27)

The Ward Family

Dad(Frank/Henry)- Daniel Day-Lewis  
Mom(Gwendolyn)- Michelle Pfeiffer

Older Brother(Uriah)- Jason Biggs (his picture on imdB makes him look like an ass), 36  
Uriah's wife(Melody)- Jessica Alba, 35  
Uriah's son(Jake or Jakyb)- Davis Cleveland, 11  
Uriah's daughter(Hilary)- Mackenzie Foy, 9

Younger Brother(Tristan)- James Marsden(picture him from the first x-men movie, 27  
Tristan's Wife(Faith)- Kristin Kreuk, 26  
Tristan's daugther(Rachel)- Alyssa de Boisblanc, 8  
Tristan's son(Avery)- Christian Martyn, 9

* * *

Once everyone was back in the house there was a knock at the front door. Skye answered it. In the doorway was a man who looked like he was in his mid 30's and a girl who looked like she was about 8 or 9. A wide smile broke across the little girls face.

"Auntie Skye!" Skye smiled as the little girl jumped into her arms. "Lillie! Oh, it's so good to see you guys." Skye sat Lillie down and hugged Greg. "Hey, you. How have you been?" Skye was watching Lillie walk around the living room.

"I've been good. I actually am working with some friends of yours now." Greg's smile slowly faded. "Skye, do you mean-" Skye cut him off. "Strategic Homeland Invasion and Logistics Division? Yeah, I mean them. I'm a CS hacker for them now. Working to become a field agent.

Enough talk about that. My boyfriends family is here. Ward! There here!" Skye shouted towards the kitchen. "Oh, hi. I'm gonna guess you're Greg," he said pointing to the man and then smiled at the little girl, " and you're Lillie-Paige?" Lillie smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Lillie." Ward continued to smile at the girl and then looked outside. "Older brother, Uriah, younger brother, Tristan, Mom, Gwendolyn, and Dad, Frank but he goes by Henry." Skye nodded. "Hey, it's great to see you guys."

Ward hugged his mother and then his father, younger brother, and then, finally, his older brother. "Jeez, you guys grew up so fast." The kids all smiled at Ward and ran for him. Skye knew he was family oriented, but even that was a surprise.

"Uncle Grant!" All the kids shouted. Skye turned around when Lillie tapped her side. "Yeah, baby girl?" Lillie smiled. "I need to got to the bathroom." Skye smiled at the little girl and picked her up and ran her to the bathroom as they both laughed.

Ward looked at Greg for a reason as to why Skye ran with the little girl. "Lillie drank a 32 oz soda on the way here." Ward nodded and laughed understanding. Skye walked back in hand-in-hand with the little girl who was still laughing.

Skye walked over to Ward, who put his left hand protectively around her back. "Mom, Dad, Tristan, Ry, Mel, Faith. This is Skye." Tristan began to chuckle. "Faith, Melody, and Skye. How do we all end up with girls with some pure name?"

Skye laughed understanding what he was saying. "That is kind of cute. How come you never picked up on that?" Ward smiled at Skye. "I was too busy keeping you out of trouble." Skye laughed. "Yeah, that's true."

"Anyway, Tristan, as I was saying, Skye and I have been dating for 6 months, since... the... 3rd, right?" He looked to Skye for confirmation. "Yeah, the 3rd was our 6 months." Ward smiled and nodded. "At least you remember that."

Skye chuckled. "Amen to that. I can never remember anything." Faith and Melody began laughing with Skye. "Come on in. It's cold in the doorway." Skye pulled Ward aside as she got everyone in. "Calm down, would you. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Ward smiled at the reassuring words from Skye. As they walked back into the house Uriah walked their way. "So, little brother. Wanna wrestle for old times sake?" Ward tensed up and their parents and respective families looked their way.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Uriah, but there will be no fighting in our house or on our property. I understand you are Grant's brother, but no matter whether the fighting is playful or otherwise, I don't want it around kids or me.

I've never liked fighting, I don't think it solves anything. As I said, I understand you're his brother, but if any fighting starts, I will ask you to leave." Skye looked straight at Uriah and nowhere else. He seemed upset by her words, though he didn't show it much.

Tristan walked over to the two, Skye was still comforting Ward. "Hey, was he being serious? It's been years, and he's gonna start this now? When you _invited_ us here." Skye nodded. "Melody looked pretty pissed."

The three looked back to the wife whispering sternly to her husband. "Yeah, she won't take his bullshit. Hey! what are you doing, Hil?" The little girl with dark brown hair walked up to her uncle. "How did we get three 9 year old girls in one house tonight?"

Skye asked while laughing. The men agreed with her. As they walked into the living room Ward looked between Fitz, Stark, and Coulson. They were all thinking the same thing. Talk to Greg. "Hey, Greg, do you and Tristan mind helping me for a minute? I need to move some things around outside."

The men followed a terrified Ward. "Dude, why are you shaking so bad, big bro?" Ward turned to look at the two men behind him. "I'm proposing to Skye. Tonight."

* * *

The Christmas Party will span over at least 2 maybe 3 chapters. I'm not for sure.

Skye and Ward's house:

As always go to google images

For the house itself type modern two story house; it will be the 1st row 1st picture and the 2nd row 4th picture  
For the living room type living room with fireplace and stairs; it will be on the 8th row the 4th one  
For the bed room type big master bedroom; 6th row 2nd picture  
For the kitchen type victorian kitchen with island; it's the 2nd row 3rd one  
For the downstairs bathroom type guest bathroom; 6th row 3rd picture  
For the master bathroom type huge master bathroom; 2nd row 1st picture  
For the basement type basement; they are the 2nd row 2nd picture, 2nd row 3rd picture, and the 2nd row 4th picture

For the ring type simple vintage engagement ring; 1st row 1st and 2nd pictures

Skye's Car type purple jeep wrangler; it's the 1st row 1st picture  
Ward's Car type sports car; it's the 2nd row last picture  
Fitz's Car kia soul blue; 5th row 4th picture  
Simmons' Car GTO car the faculty; 1st row 1st picture  
Coulson's Car Honda Civic Hybrid; 1st row 2nd picture  
May's Car type han's car at the end of fast five; it is the 3rd row 3rd picture  
TJ's Car type lamborghini diablo; 2nd row 2nd picture  
Rena's Car type vintage cadillac; 1st row 2nd picture

Hope you guys like it :)

**Read and Review please and thanks  
Agent Hex ;)**


	4. Hell Yes

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye and Ward have been dating for 6 months. Everything is perfect until the past comes back and bites both of them in the ass. Now the team and the couple must work together to find out how to stop the past from tearing their favorite couple apart.

**Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson  
**Okay, so on polyvore, I can't find Skye's ring that I picked out, so I will use something similar to it.

Greg Handel (I looked through my other story and couldn't find a last name for him so I made up this one)- Picture Colin Farrell from when he played Street on S.W.A.T. and he is 35, Lissy would've been 31 had she still been alive.  
Lillie-Paige Handel- Caitlin Carmichael, she is 9  
Lissy Handel- Laura Vandervoort (passed away when she was 27)

The Ward Family

Dad(Frank/Henry)- Daniel Day-Lewis  
Mom(Gwendolyn)- Michelle Pfeiffer

Older Brother(Uriah)- Jason Biggs (his picture on imdB makes him look like an ass), 33  
Uriah's wife(Melody)- Jessica Alba, 31  
Uriah's son(Jake or Jakyb)- Davis Cleveland, 11  
Uriah's daughter(Hilary)- Mackenzie Foy, 9

Younger Brother(Tristan)- James Marsden(picture him from the first x-men movie, 27  
Tristan's Wife(Faith)- Kristin Kreuk, 26  
Tristan's daugther(Rachel)- Alyssa de Boisblanc, 8  
Tristan's son(Avery)- Christian Martyn, 9

* * *

"Your'e what?!" They both shouted. It was a reaction Ward had seen coming. "Look, I've been planning this for a month, when it would be right, when it'd feel right, if either would ever happen. I want this more than anything I have ever wanted.

I love Skye. With all of my being and I know that I couldn't live without her. Tristan I asked you to come out her because I want you to keep Mom and Dad calm. Greg, I know it probably sounds stupid to you, but with how much Skye cares about you, I want your permission to marry her."

Greg looked into the house. He saw Skye laughing with the houseful of people, and he saw all the pictures of Skye and Ward from around the world, no doubt from missions and OP's they had been on, and in every one, she was smiled or laughing.

He made her happy, and Greg could see that. "Yeah. I can see how happy you make her, and I know with the way that you look at her that she makes you just as happy. And that's all I want Skye to have in life. Happiness.

She quit letting herself have that after Lissy died. I want her to be happy. So yes." Ward hugged the man then his little brother. "What's up? What'd you guys need to move?" Skye asked as Ward sat next to her.

"It was no big deal, just some muscle stuff." Skye made a face at Ward and then went back to talking to Faith and Melody about their kids. Skye was impressed at how involved in his nieces and nephews lives Ward was.

Skye repeatedly looked at him and smiled when she learned something new about him. Like when Avery broke his leg, Ward carried him to the hospital. Granted it was only 10 blocks away, but that's still impressive.

Skye leaned back onto Ward and whispered. "I never knew you were this close to your family." Ward smiled and whispered back, "Yeah, but you never asked about them." Skye shrugged. "It's implied." Ward laughed at her childish comeback.

After a while Ward told everyone it was time to eat. All the little kids shouted because they were happy, and all the adults made happy faces and sounds because they were just as hungry as the kids. Skye was really taking a liking to Ward's family.

She was shocked to see how much Lillie opened up to Ward in only one night. She would look at him and say 'Can you hand me this?' or 'Can you hand me that?' or 'My Auntie Skye really likes you.' She drew the last one out pretty long.

But it shocked her when he looked at Lillie and said, "I've got a secret, but you can't tell anybody." Lillie nodded. She loved secrets. "I really like your Auntie Skye, too." Lillie began giggling and everyone took notice.

Skye saw that even Ward's parents were laughing along with everyone else. "So, Grant. What's up with your job? You never tell us about it." Ward's parents looked between the two brothers. "It's the holiday. Let's not talk about work.

I hated it when adults would talk about work on holidays. It's supposed to be fun, not talk about what the week brings when you aren't able to relax." Skye saved Ward with that. Even Uriah agreed with her.

"Grant, I quite like this girl. I wish you would've met her before you met Felicity." Ward looked at his mother then his father. "Gwen. That's not polite." Henry told her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that to be rude. I was complimenting the girl."

Skye smiled at Ward and his father. "It's fine. I understood what you were saying." Gwendolyn smiled brightly at Skye, and Ward looked at her in shock. After dinner, everyone crowded back into the living room.

Ward and Tristan exchanges glances, and Tristan walked behind their mother and held her shoulders. "So, before this night goes any further, there is something I need to do." Skye turned around and saw Ward getting down on one knee.

"Ward-" Skye was in shock and couldn't contain the smile on her face. "Skye, I've been in love with you for the past 10 months, since we first met. I wouldn't admit it then cause you were crazy and I tried to keep it calm.

Eventually, you made my walls come down. Skye, I know that I couldn't deal with the stuff I deal with without you. Will you marry me?" Skye was begging to cry and was bouncing up and down nodding. "Yes. Hell yes!" She shouted as she jumped into Ward's arms.

Everyone cheered and smiled and gave congratulations to the couple. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Skye said, and Ward followed her. As she opened the door, her smile faded quickly. "Ricky?"

* * *

The Christmas Party will span over at least 2 maybe 3 chapters. I'm not for sure.

Skye and Ward's house:

As always go to google images

For the house itself type modern two story house; it will be the 1st row 1st picture and the 2nd row 4th picture  
For the living room type living room with fireplace and stairs; it will be on the 8th row the 4th one  
For the bed room type big master bedroom; 6th row 2nd picture  
For the kitchen type victorian kitchen with island; it's the 2nd row 3rd one  
For the downstairs bathroom type guest bathroom; 6th row 3rd picture  
For the master bathroom type huge master bathroom; 2nd row 1st picture  
For the basement type basement; they are the 2nd row 2nd picture, 2nd row 3rd picture, and the 2nd row 4th picture

For the ring type simple vintage engagement ring; 1st row 1st and 2nd pictures

Skye's Car type purple jeep wrangler; it's the 1st row 1st picture  
Ward's Car type sports car; it's the 2nd row last picture  
Fitz's Car kia soul blue; 5th row 4th picture  
Simmons' Car GTO car the faculty; 1st row 1st picture  
Coulson's Car Honda Civic Hybrid; 1st row 2nd picture  
May's Car type han's car at the end of fast five; it is the 3rd row 3rd picture  
TJ's Car type lamborghini diablo; 2nd row 2nd picture  
Rena's Car type vintage cadillac; 1st row 2nd picture

Hope you guys like it :)

**Read and Review please and thanks  
Agent Hex ;)**


	5. It's Gwen

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye and Ward have been dating for 6 months. Everything is perfect until the past comes back and bites both of them in the ass. Now the team and the couple must work together to find out how to stop the past from tearing their favorite couple apart.

**Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson  
**Okay, so on polyvore, I can't find Skye's ring that I picked out, so I will use something similar to it.

Ricky Charleston- Robbie Amell, 25  
Colt Harrison- Tim Pocock, 24  
Felicity Rogers- Tegan Moss, 28

Greg Handel (I looked through my other story and couldn't find a last name for him so I made up this one)- Picture Colin Farrell from when he played Street on S.W.A.T. and he is 35, Lissy would've been 31 had she still been alive.  
Lillie-Paige Handel- Caitlin Carmichael, she is 9  
Lissy Handel- Laura Vandervoort (passed away when she was 27)

The Ward Family

Dad(Frank/Henry)- Daniel Day-Lewis  
Mom(Gwendolyn)- Michelle Pfeiffer

Older Brother(Uriah)- Jason Biggs (his picture on imdB makes him look like an ass), 33  
Uriah's wife(Melody)- Jessica Alba, 31  
Uriah's son(Jake or Jakyb)- Davis Cleveland, 11  
Uriah's daughter(Hilary)- Mackenzie Foy, 9

Younger Brother(Tristan)- James Marsden(picture him from the first x-men movie, 27  
Tristan's Wife(Faith)- Kristin Kreuk, 26  
Tristan's daugther(Rachel)- Alyssa de Boisblanc, 8  
Tristan's son(Avery)- Christian Martyn, 9

* * *

Ward's smile faded as soon as he heard the name Skye spoke. "You're Ricky?" The man nodded at Ward. Ward nodded and started forward, but Skye grabbed his side before he could attack the man in front of he and Skye.

"Skye, can we talk?" Skye scoffed and let out a bitter laugh. "Hell no. I will not talk to you, nor do I want to. You ruined my life 9 years ago, Ricky, and I will not let you ruin the rest of it especially when I know my future is gonna be great."

Ward gave the man a stern glare. "Now, get off of our property before I shoot you. I am licensed and have a weapon on me at all times. Where I work it's necessity." Ricky gave a malicious smirk at the two.

"One way or another, Skye you'll talk to me. You know that just as well as I do." Ward's older brother Uriah was at the door as soon as he heard that. "Are you threatening her, my friend? I may not get along with the little brother here, but I will kick your ass for threatening my future family."

Ward smiled at his brother. Not long after that, TJ, Fitz, Coulson, Henry, Tristan, and Greg were all in the door. "TJ stepped forward and spoke the last words. "Listen, Ricky, get your ass outta here. Skye's been through with you since what you did 9 years ago.

Leave or suffer the consequences cause so help me if you don't leave in 2 minutes, you will have hell unleashed upon you." With that Ricky left, laughing along the way. Skye began shaking with fear, so Ward pulled her into the house.

"Thank you, Ry. That was nice of you." Uriah nodded. "I think it's time you two make amends for whatever selfish bullshit you've got under your sleeves. You used to beat the shit out of your brothers, and you can't talk about your family without getting freaked out or upset.

It's time you boys crossed that bridge. Even I can see how it upsets Melody. If I can, so can you." Uriah looked back at his wife who was holding their daughter in her arms and their son was on her back.

"You're right." Uriah told her. He, Ward, and Tristan went to the kitchen and disappeared for a long while. "How do you do it?" Melody asked Skye. Skye looked at the woman and pondered her question. "Do what?"

Melody chuckled. "I'm sorry, that came out weird. How do you put up with the complaining about their past? I can't stand Uriah when he does it." Skye smiled. "Grant doesn't do it that much. He honestly doesn't ever talk about any of you.

I assumed his brothers were married and had kids, but until tonight I had no confirmation of that. I assumed he had amazing parents and didn't know they existed until tonight. I mean, he's told me I remind him of their mom, but he's never elaborated on that."

Melody looked at me in awe. "I would've gone crazy not knowing. So, I don't mean to pry, but who was that man? Ricky, I think they said his name was." Skye nodded, fidgeting a little in her seat. "An ex. He hurt me, badly, and he's never gotten reprimanded for it, and Grant wants to hurt him for hurting me."

The look on Melody's face made Skye smile. "He truly does love you. Uriah said that Grant has never cared for anyone like he does you. He told me that Felicity was just a girl in high school who had nothing better to do than stalk Grant.

He said that eventually Grant took her out on a date and the dated for maybe a year and Grant caught her cheating on him with someone else. He never told me who it was though." Only one thing crossed Skye's mind.

_That's why they started fighting more. Felicity cheated on Ward with Uriah. _"Do you know how old Grant was when that happened?" Melody nodded. "15. He was a Freshman in high school. he was supposed to turn 16 a week later."

Skye nodded. "Wait, you and Uriah got together the year before that though, didn't you?" Melody nodded. "Yeah, he was my first everything. And he knew I was in love with him." Skye smiled sadly. "You know, don't you?"

Melody gave Skye a reassuring smile. "I said he never told me, I didn't say he didn't smell like her coconut bubblegum body spray." Skye sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Melody." She shook her head at Skye. "Don't be. It happened years ago."

Skye gave a questioning look to the woman. "But then why couldn't they get over it? And what made them fight before that?" Melody took a deep breath. "Because Uriah wasn't happy that Grant had their parents attention more than he did.

Grant tried to always be involved with their parents, Uriah was a bad kid. Never wanted nothing to do with anybody." As Skye talked to Melody she couldn't help but smile at the woman's thick southern accent. "So when did you move to Massachusetts?"

Melody grinned from ear-to-ear. "When I was 14. I never lost the accent, but I'm always in the city for work. I'm a D.A." Skye smiled at the woman's confession. "Ugh, I wish I had an accent. I love accents. I think they're amazing."

Melody and Skye were laughing as Faith walked over to them. "The guys sure have been gone a while." Skye grabbed Faith's hand reassuringly. "They have a lot to discuss. Being idiots and all." The women all broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Where did my boys go?" Skye laughed as the mother looked between the women. "To try to get over their own egos and try to be brothers to each other for a change." Gwendolyn smiled sweetly at Skye.

"I really do like you, Sweetheart. I think you will be the perfect wife for Grant. He seems to really be head over heels for you. Better than anyone I've ever seen." Skye grinned shyly. "Thank you, Mrs Ward." The girls smiled at each other than back to Skye.

"It's Gwen, honey. For someone my boys love, it's always, Gwen."

* * *

The Christmas Party will span over at least 2 maybe 3 chapters. I'm not for sure.

Skye and Ward's house:

As always go to google images

For the house itself type modern two story house; it will be the 1st row 1st picture and the 2nd row 4th picture  
For the living room type living room with fireplace and stairs; it will be on the 8th row the 4th one  
For the bed room type big master bedroom; 6th row 2nd picture  
For the kitchen type victorian kitchen with island; it's the 2nd row 3rd one  
For the downstairs bathroom type guest bathroom; 6th row 3rd picture  
For the master bathroom type huge master bathroom; 2nd row 1st picture  
For the basement type basement; they are the 2nd row 2nd picture, 2nd row 3rd picture, and the 2nd row 4th picture

For the ring type simple vintage engagement ring; 1st row 1st and 2nd pictures

Skye's Car type purple jeep wrangler; it's the 1st row 1st picture  
Ward's Car type sports car; it's the 2nd row last picture  
Fitz's Car kia soul blue; 5th row 4th picture  
Simmons' Car GTO car the faculty; 1st row 1st picture  
Coulson's Car Honda Civic Hybrid; 1st row 2nd picture  
May's Car type han's car at the end of fast five; it is the 3rd row 3rd picture  
TJ's Car type lamborghini diablo; 2nd row 2nd picture  
Rena's Car type vintage cadillac; 1st row 2nd picture

Hope you guys like it :)

**Read and Review please and thanks  
Agent Hex ;)**

* * *

**Okay, so I know that this has nothing to do with AoS, but if there is anyone who watches the TV show Sleepy Hollow, can someone else tell me if they thought that Cpt Irving's expression at the end of the episode with the boy from Roanoke was a bit odd? I think he may have been a part of bringing the horseman back. Maybe he helps Molloch? I don't know, just a thought. Please comment...**


	6. Family

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye and Ward have been dating for 6 months. Everything is perfect until the past comes back and bites both of them in the ass. Now the team and the couple must work together to find out how to stop the past from tearing their favorite couple apart.

**Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson  
**Okay, so on polyvore, I can't find Skye's ring that I picked out, so I will use something similar to it.

Ricky Charleston- Robbie Amell, 25  
Colt Harrison- Tim Pocock, 24  
Felicity Rogers- Tegan Moss, 28

Greg Handel (I looked through my other story and couldn't find a last name for him so I made up this one)- Picture Colin Farrell from when he played Street on S.W.A.T. and he is 35, Lissy would've been 31 had she still been alive.  
Lillie-Paige Handel- Caitlin Carmichael, she is 9  
Lissy Handel- Laura Vandervoort (passed away when she was 27)

The Ward Family

Dad(Frank/Henry)- Daniel Day-Lewis  
Mom(Gwendolyn)- Michelle Pfeiffer

Older Brother(Uriah)- Jason Biggs (his picture on imdB makes him look like an ass), 33  
Uriah's wife(Melody)- Jessica Alba, 31  
Uriah's son(Jake or Jakyb)- Davis Cleveland, 11  
Uriah's daughter(Hilary)- Mackenzie Foy, 9

Younger Brother(Tristan)- James Marsden(picture him from the first x-men movie, 27  
Tristan's Wife(Faith)- Kristin Kreuk, 26  
Tristan's daugther(Rachel)- Alyssa de Boisblanc, 8  
Tristan's son(Avery)- Christian Martyn, 9

* * *

The night progressively got better after Ricky was gone. Skye couldn't help but wonder though, if Ricky was around and knew where she lived, would Colt be coming around too? Skye wasn't scared of either of them any more.

She'd gotten over that years ago. Explaining to her fiance's family about her exes wasn't the most fun thing to do, especially on Christmas Eve. It was almost 9 and all the little kids were falling asleep, so the parents all decided they should go home.

Ward seemed upset to see his family leaved and promised to call more often and check in on all of them. It was very obvious that the relationship between the 3 brothers wasn't going to get better over night.

Hell, Skye knew that, and she wasn't going to push it. She also knew that if they worked together and tried, his family could reconnect and be happy again. Skye saw the pained looks on Gwen's face when Uriah made a stupid remark.

She noticed how Henry clenched his fists when his eldest asked his 2 younger brothers to wrestle with him. Around their kids. It wasn't healthy that a family that seemed so close could be so distant and upset with each other.

Skye, Melody, and Faith stood in the doorway as the men put the kids into their respective vehicles. "I wish Grant could've met you years ago." Melody started. Faith continued. "Maybe they would be more brotherly had he met you back then."

Skye smiled at the compliments. "I don't know that. I would've been about... oh I don't know, I'm 9 years younger than Grant, so,7?" All three began laughing. The men decided to make their presence known then.

Ward wrapped his arms around Skye's tiny waist, Uriah put his hand between Melody's shoulder blades, and Tristan put his arm around Faith's hips. "Tonight was amazing. Thank you for inviting us, Grant. And Skye." Tristan laughed out the last part.

He looked at the couple beside. "You know, I always thought you'd grow up to be a cat lady, Grant." Ward smacked his little brother in the back of the head. "Fuck you." Gwen and Henry walked up to the group just then.

All 3 women spoke at the same time when they noticed the looks on the men's parents faces. "He deserved it." Skye and Faith even began laughing again. "We need to get them home. Santa has yet to come by the house."

Faith and Skye smiled at Melody and hugged her goodbye. "See you guys. Grant. Tristan. Faith, Skye. It was nice meeting you, by the way, Skye." Skye smiled at Uriah's comment. "You too. Maybe next time it will be better."

He nodded. "Well, that went better than expected, having all my boys in one house together, after all." Tristan smiled at his mother and back to Faith and Skye. The women just smiled at the mother. "Well, Henry and I better be going."

Faith nodded. "Us too. We have a flight out to Denali to my parents tomorrow. The kids want to spend Christmas in the snowy mountains." The couples all laughed. As they walked away, Greg and the team were walking up to them.

"Maybe these parties won't be such a bust after all, huh Skye?" Skye punched Fitz's arm. "Shut up, ass." Rena and Simmons laughed at the look of pain on his face. Ward smiled. "We all need to be heading out. Drunks being out tonight and all."

The team said their goodbyes as Skye and Ward went in to clean the house. "That was... fun." Ward smiled at Skye's choice of words. "Which part?" She smiled at the man in front of her. "The times where I wasn't ready to rip your brothers head off."

Ward nodded with a feigned serious look. "Yeah. Those were really good." He broke the smile to laugh with Skye. "It was a perfect party, Ward. Thank you." Ward gently kissed Skye. "No problem, Rookie."

* * *

So, I am soo sorry I didn't get to type for the past couple days. It's just my college classes are consuming my time and I have a baby nephew I have to help with, so I write when I can, and usually, it's best on the weekends, That week straight though, I didn't have anything to do. I will have more time this week though, I just had to cram for three tests in 2 days.

Skye and Ward's house:

As always go to google images

For the house itself type modern two story house; it will be the 1st row 1st picture and the 2nd row 4th picture  
For the living room type living room with fireplace and stairs; it will be on the 8th row the 4th one  
For the bed room type big master bedroom; 6th row 2nd picture  
For the kitchen type victorian kitchen with island; it's the 2nd row 3rd one  
For the downstairs bathroom type guest bathroom; 6th row 3rd picture  
For the master bathroom type huge master bathroom; 2nd row 1st picture  
For the basement type basement; they are the 2nd row 2nd picture, 2nd row 3rd picture, and the 2nd row 4th picture

For the ring type simple vintage engagement ring; 1st row 1st and 2nd pictures

Skye's Car type purple jeep wrangler; it's the 1st row 1st picture  
Ward's Car type sports car; it's the 2nd row last picture  
Fitz's Car kia soul blue; 5th row 4th picture  
Simmons' Car GTO car the faculty; 1st row 1st picture  
Coulson's Car Honda Civic Hybrid; 1st row 2nd picture  
May's Car type han's car at the end of fast five; it is the 3rd row 3rd picture  
TJ's Car type lamborghini diablo; 2nd row 2nd picture  
Rena's Car type vintage cadillac; 1st row 2nd picture

Hope you guys like it :)

**Read and Review please and thanks  
Agent Hex ;)**

* * *

**Okay, so I know that this has nothing to do with AoS, but if there is anyone who watches the TV show Sleepy Hollow, can someone else tell me if they thought that Cpt Irving's expression at the end of the episode with the boy from Roanoke was a bit odd? I think he may have been a part of bringing the horseman back. Maybe he helps Molloch? I don't know, just a thought. Please comment...**


	7. How He and I Became a We

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye and Ward have been dating for 6 months. Everything is perfect until the past comes back and bites both of them in the ass. Now the team and the couple must work together to find out how to stop the past from tearing their favorite couple apart.

**Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson  
**Okay, so on polyvore, I can't find Skye's ring that I picked out, so I will use something similar to it.

Ricky Charleston- Robbie Amell, 25  
Colt Harrison- Tim Pocock, 24  
Felicity Rogers- Tegan Moss, 28

Greg Handel (I looked through my other story and couldn't find a last name for him so I made up this one)- Picture Colin Farrell from when he played Street on S.W.A.T. and he is 35, Lissy would've been 31 had she still been alive.  
Lillie-Paige Handel- Caitlin Carmichael, she is 9  
Lissy Handel- Laura Vandervoort (passed away when she was 27)

The Ward Family

Dad(Frank/Henry)- Daniel Day-Lewis  
Mom(Gwendolyn)- Michelle Pfeiffer

Older Brother(Uriah)- Jason Biggs (his picture on imdB makes him look like an ass), 33  
Uriah's wife(Melody)- Jessica Alba, 31  
Uriah's son(Jake or Jakyb)- Davis Cleveland, 11  
Uriah's daughter(Hilary)- Mackenzie Foy, 9

Younger Brother(Tristan)- James Marsden(picture him from the first x-men movie, 27  
Tristan's Wife(Faith)- Kristin Kreuk, 26  
Tristan's daugther(Rachel)- Alyssa de Boisblanc, 8  
Tristan's son(Avery)- Christian Martyn, 9

* * *

When Skye woke, she could hear Ward on the phone with someone. She could smell his aftershave and cologne, as well. He had just taken a shower. She looked at the clock. 8:30. She groaned and lay back down on her pillow.

He hand was underneath her head and something dull and round hit the back of her head. "What the-?" She looked at her left ring finger and the memories from the night before came flooding back. So did that night.

_*Flashback*_

_"We've been in this house for three weeks with nothing to do but sit on our asses, Ward. You'd think you would have been bored of Battleship by now." He feigned hurt. "Never." He told her in mock seriousness. She chucked a pillow at his head._

_"Go get a shower. You smell like sweat and Ward." Ward leered confusingly at the small woman. "You smell like sweaty secret agent man. Go get a shower, James Bond, while I play video games." Ward just laughed at Skye as her tongue hung slightly from her lips and she started her game._

_"Have fun, Rookie. When I'm done we're both going to bed." Skye waved him off. She looked at the clock. 8:55. Ward would be done with his shower by 9:15. She had a good 20 minutes of Skye-time. Obviously, the time hadn't registered to Skye._

_Not at least until Ward had thrown her over his shoulder and she saw the blinking red numbers on their television receiver. 12:45. Ward had let her have her fun but was now sick of the hollering and the jumping on the couch._

_He threw her onto the bed and told her it was time to sleep. They would be getting up at 6. Skye groaned and tried to get back up, but Ward rolled over and held her down on the big mattress they shared. "Well, no matter how hot this shouldn't be, you need to get off of me."_

_Ward quirked his left eyebrow. "Really? Is that what you really want, Rookie?" Skye noticed Ward letting his body weight slowly shift downwards on to her small frame. A thin line formed across her mouth. "Ward. Stop." __Skye was giving him a warning._

_Not that she didn't like what he was doing, but she was worried how upset he would be with his decision in the morning. Skye felt something on her inner thigh and gasped. "Ward, okay, get off of me. Please. You'll be pissed at yourself tomorrow."_

_Ward pushed Skye back onto the bed. "No, I won't." And with that final remark, his lips violently attacked hers. And she attacked back._

_*End flashback*_

Skye sat up in bed. Though it was 6 months ago, she remembered that day like it was yesterday. The first time a guy could make her feel truly safe in his arms. And it was always Ward's arms that made her feel the safest and the calmest.

She knew the truth about his family. His brother's problem. His problem with his brother. She wanted the men to work things out. Hopefully, they would. Skye would love to see a Ward family reunion.

* * *

Sorry guys! College has been hectic and I have had such a horrible week. By the way, I hated that Miles character on S.H.I.E.L.D. and it looked like Ward wanted to kill him in the interrogation room when Skye was getting pissed. I wonder if Coulson tells the group on tonight's episode about Skye's family? I hope so.

Skye and Ward's house:

As always go to google images

For the house itself type modern two story house; it will be the 1st row 1st picture and the 2nd row 4th picture  
For the living room type living room with fireplace and stairs; it will be on the 8th row the 4th one  
For the bed room type big master bedroom; 6th row 2nd picture  
For the kitchen type victorian kitchen with island; it's the 2nd row 3rd one  
For the downstairs bathroom type guest bathroom; 6th row 3rd picture  
For the master bathroom type huge master bathroom; 2nd row 1st picture  
For the basement type basement; they are the 2nd row 2nd picture, 2nd row 3rd picture, and the 2nd row 4th picture

For the ring type simple vintage engagement ring; 1st row 1st and 2nd pictures

Hope you guys like it :)

**Read and Review please and thanks  
Agent Hex ;)**


	8. Important Authors Note!

Sorry guys. School is getting hectic and I have finals coming up next month so I've been busy. I have five essays I have to write. I know it sounds stupid and I know I'm late on updating, but I will start writing when I can. While I'm busy, if you guys don't mind, check out my other stories.

Please and Thanks,

Hex :)


	9. Breakfast Time :)

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye and Ward have been dating for 6 months. Everything is perfect until the past comes back and bites both of them in the ass. Now the team and the couple must work together to find out how to stop the past from tearing their favorite couple apart.

**Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson  
**Okay, so on polyvore, I can't find Skye's ring that I picked out, so I will use something similar to it.

Ricky Charleston- Robbie Amell, 25  
Colt Harrison- Tim Pocock, 24  
Felicity Rogers- Tegan Moss, 28

Greg Handel (I looked through my other story and couldn't find a last name for him so I made up this one)- Picture Colin Farrell from when he played Street on S.W.A.T. and he is 35, Lissy would've been 31 had she still been alive.  
Lillie-Paige Handel- Caitlin Carmichael, she is 9  
Lissy Handel- Laura Vandervoort (passed away when she was 27)

The Ward Family

Dad(Frank/Henry)- Daniel Day-Lewis  
Mom(Gwendolyn)- Michelle Pfeiffer

Older Brother(Uriah)- Jason Biggs (his picture on imdB makes him look like an ass), 33  
Uriah's wife(Melody)- Jessica Alba, 31  
Uriah's son(Jake or Jakyb)- Davis Cleveland, 11  
Uriah's daughter(Hilary)- Mackenzie Foy, 9

Younger Brother(Tristan)- James Marsden(picture him from the first x-men movie, 27  
Tristan's Wife(Faith)- Kristin Kreuk, 26  
Tristan's daugther(Rachel)- Alyssa de Boisblanc, 8  
Tristan's son(Avery)- Christian Martyn, 9

* * *

Skye pranced around the kitchen and decided that she wanted to make breakfast. Ward was still sleeping and she was _starving_. She searched through the cabinets and finally found something she could try to make food out of.

She was in the spice cabinet and pulled out a jar of cinnamon sticks, some ground cinnamon, she then moved to the next cabinet and pulled out a tea kettle and some bread. The next place she went was to grab the bags of tea and then the stick butter out of the refrigerator.

Skye looked around and pulled out a frying pan from underneath the island, she grabbed some sugar from the spice cabinet, and the pancakes that she had mad just ten minutes earlier. She grabbed the frozen fruit she had talked Ward into buying out of the freezer and went to work.

In the tea kettle she put the tea and two cinnamon sticks, she grabbed the honey once it was done so she and Ward would have a warm drink. She thawed out the fruit and made a simple fruit syrup for the pancakes cause she knew Ward loved fruity flavors for breakfast.

Finally she made cinnamon flavored toast. She made enough for a houseful of people. There was a reason for that though. "Hey. I told you I would make breakfast after Christmas." He told her feeling a bit guilty that he overslept. She just smiled.

"You've made breakfast the past few holidays and days after the holidays. I feel lazy." She said poking him in the chest. He just laughed with a memory of her poking his 'firm' chest in an interrogation room just ten months ago.

"Still firm?" Skye cocked her head at his words and then laughed. She pushed away from him and then pulled the syrup off of the burner and stirred it so it wouldn't burn on her.

"Always." He grinned down at the shorter person. "I love you, Grant." She told him resting her head back on his chest. Her grin faded, but he didn't see it. She was so happy and did truly love him. But every time something good happened to her something bad always destroyed it.

"I love you, too. Why the hell else would I want to marry your sarcastic, smart-ass." Both began laughing again, and her worries about the bad went away. That's what he did to her. He made her forget the bad things.

"We should go get dressed so the others don't have to put up with you shirtless and me looking skimpy. Just saying." She was referring to her being in nothing other than one of Ward's t-shirt's. That was her favorite thing to sleep in. "Okay?" He nodded and carried her upstairs. She shrieked as he ran up the steps.

About fifteen minutes later everyone was there. May, Coulson, FitzSimmons, TJ, and Rena. They all wore smiles and and held small breakfast items. Simmons and TJ had orange-cranberry scones that Simmons and TJ made for every breakfast get together.

Fitz and Rena had peach flavored cream cheese and homemade bagels. She and Fitz loved them. May brought sweet rice with diced strawberries, something she frequently made on the bus. Finally, Coulson brought a spiced coffee that he and TJ used to make with TJ's mom.

"Still tastes like moms." Coulson smiled at TJ.

"That's because I've never made it any different than what she told me to." TJ looked at his father. They both shared a smile, then Skye broke the silence.

"We should probably eat before everything gets cold, guys." Everyone laughed and followed Skye and Ward to the dining room. All-in-all, it was a great morning.

* * *

Sorry guys! College has been hectic and I have had such a horrible week. By the way, I hated that Miles character on S.H.I.E.L.D. and it looked like Ward wanted to kill him in the interrogation room when Skye was getting pissed. I wonder if Coulson tells the group on tonight's episode about Skye's family? I hope so.

Skye and Ward's house:

As always go to google images

For the house itself type modern two story house; it will be the 1st row 1st picture and the 2nd row 4th picture  
For the living room type living room with fireplace and stairs; it will be on the 8th row the 4th one  
For the bed room type big master bedroom; 6th row 2nd picture  
For the kitchen type victorian kitchen with island; it's the 2nd row 3rd one  
For the downstairs bathroom type guest bathroom; 6th row 3rd picture  
For the master bathroom type huge master bathroom; 2nd row 1st picture  
For the basement type basement; they are the 2nd row 2nd picture, 2nd row 3rd picture, and the 2nd row 4th picture  
For the dining room type futuristic dining room; 4th row, 5th picture

For the ring type simple vintage engagement ring; 1st row 1st and 2nd pictures

Hope you guys like it :)

**Read and Review please and thanks  
Agent Hex ;)**


	10. Girls Day Out

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye and Ward have been dating for 6 months. Everything is perfect until the past comes back and bites both of them in the ass. Now the team and the couple must work together to find out how to stop the past from tearing their favorite couple apart.

**Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson  
**Okay, so on polyvore, I can't find Skye's ring that I picked out, so I will use something similar to it.

Ricky Charleston- Robbie Amell, 25  
Colt Harrison- Tim Pocock, 24  
Felicity Rogers- Tegan Moss, 28

Greg Handel (I looked through my other story and couldn't find a last name for him so I made up this one)- Picture Colin Farrell from when he played Street on S.W.A.T. and he is 35, Lissy would've been 31 had she still been alive.  
Lillie-Paige Handel- Caitlin Carmichael, she is 9  
Lissy Handel- Laura Vandervoort (passed away when she was 27)

The Ward Family

Dad(Frank/Henry)- Daniel Day-Lewis  
Mom(Gwendolyn)- Michelle Pfeiffer

Older Brother(Uriah)- Jason Biggs (his picture on imdB makes him look like an ass), 33  
Uriah's wife(Melody)- Jessica Alba, 31  
Uriah's son(Jake or Jakyb)- Davis Cleveland, 11  
Uriah's daughter(Hilary)- Mackenzie Foy, 9

Younger Brother(Tristan)- James Marsden(picture him from the first x-men movie, 27  
Tristan's Wife(Faith)- Kristin Kreuk, 26  
Tristan's daugther(Rachel)- Alyssa de Boisblanc, 8  
Tristan's son(Avery)- Christian Martyn, 9

* * *

"Alright, since the incident at the Hub," everyone looked between Skye and Simmons, "you two can't go in today. But you can tell us if they are lying to us. Coulson and I will set that up." May told everyone as she looked at the group.

"Is there a new mission that is of high a caliber?" Simmons inquired to May and Coulson.

"No that we're aware of, but even still, we want to know that they aren't using us for something and you and Skye seem to have Mission Impossible: Skye and Simmons Agents Gone Rogue down so well." Coulson told Simmons as she frowned at him.

"Why can't the agent get over it? We were protecting our own." Skye spat matter-of-factly as Ward protectively wrapped an arm around her. "I mean, wouldn't someone else have done that if it were me and Simmons, or Simmons and May, or me and May?" Skye asked seriously.

All the group in the room nodded and two more people walked into the room to join the discussion. "Hate to be the bearer of bad news but Fury and Hill are on their way." TJ told Coulson. The elder man huffed.

"Fine." He told TJ. _This could get interesting... _Skye thought as the men plus May and Rena left she and Simmons behind on the bus.

"I don't like this. You're right, they should just get over this. Like you said, we were saving our boys." Simmons spoke quick and worriedly. Skye giggled at the jumpy girl.

"Jem, it's fine. Coulson won't let them hurt us. You know that. Hell, everyone knows that." Simmons head popped up. Skye immediately regretted her choice of words. "Well not everyone, but our everyone. The team, SHIELD. You know." Simmons sighed in relief and nodded.

"Still, It sucks that we can't go back into the Hub. It was fun." Skye smiled at her friend.

"I have a better idea." Skye pulled out her phone and text Coulson and smiled when her phone went off. "Yes, alright, let's go." Skye smiled excitedly and pulled her worried friend behind her. "We just have to be back in four hours." As the girls walked out to a shiny red antique car.

"Oh no, no, no. Skye we can't drive Lola." Simmons told her, freaking out. Skye sighed.

"Simmons, Coulson said we can. I asked." Skye showed Simmons her phone. It was a blank screen but Simmons trusted Skye enough.

"Okay." She said wearily as she got into the car. The girls drove for about half an hour before Skye pulled into a rather large parking lot. "A mall?" Simmons gave Skye a look of inquisition.

"It'll help you blow off some of that steam and frustration. Come on, 3 hours of shopping and girl time." Skye and Simmons both laughed as they ran into the mall.

* * *

Sorry guys! College has been hectic and I have had such a horrible week. By the way, I hated that Miles character on S.H.I.E.L.D. and it looked like Ward wanted to kill him in the interrogation room when Skye was getting pissed.

Skye and Ward's house:

As always go to google images

For the house itself type modern two story house; it will be the 1st row 1st picture and the 2nd row 4th picture  
For the living room type living room with fireplace and stairs; it will be on the 8th row the 4th one  
For the bed room type big master bedroom; 6th row 2nd picture  
For the kitchen type victorian kitchen with island; it's the 2nd row 3rd one  
For the downstairs bathroom type guest bathroom; 6th row 3rd picture  
For the master bathroom type huge master bathroom; 2nd row 1st picture  
For the basement type basement; they are the 2nd row 2nd picture, 2nd row 3rd picture, and the 2nd row 4th picture  
For the dining room type futuristic dining room; 4th row, 5th picture

For the ring type simple vintage engagement ring; 1st row 1st and 2nd pictures

Hope you guys like it :)

**Read and Review please and thanks  
Agent Hex ;)**


	11. 9 Months

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye and Ward have been dating for 6 months. Everything is perfect until the past comes back and bites both of them in the ass. Now the team and the couple must work together to find out how to stop the past from tearing their favorite couple apart.

**Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson  
**Okay, so on polyvore, I can't find Skye's ring that I picked out, so I will use something similar to it.

Ricky Charleston- Robbie Amell, 25  
Colt Harrison- Tim Pocock, 24  
Felicity Rogers- Tegan Moss, 28

Greg Handel (I looked through my other story and couldn't find a last name for him so I made up this one)- Picture Colin Farrell from when he played Street on S.W.A.T. and he is 35, Lissy would've been 31 had she still been alive.  
Lillie-Paige Handel- Caitlin Carmichael, she is 9  
Lissy Handel- Laura Vandervoort (passed away when she was 27)

The Ward Family

Dad(Frank/Henry)- Daniel Day-Lewis  
Mom(Gwendolyn)- Michelle Pfeiffer

Older Brother(Uriah)- Jason Biggs (his picture on imdB makes him look like an ass), 33  
Uriah's wife(Melody)- Jessica Alba, 31  
Uriah's son(Jake or Jakyb)- Davis Cleveland, 11  
Uriah's daughter(Hilary)- Mackenzie Foy, 9

Younger Brother(Tristan)- James Marsden(picture him from the first x-men movie, 27  
Tristan's Wife(Faith)- Kristin Kreuk, 26  
Tristan's daugther(Rachel)- Alyssa de Boisblanc, 8  
Tristan's son(Avery)- Christian Martyn, 9

* * *

After a couple of hours of shopping the two giggling and jumpy girls got back to the bus with bags of clothes, shoes, movies, and accessories that they didn't need but truly wanted. "What the hell is all this?" Fitz asked in his Scottish accent. Ward came in with the same question.

"Oh, good. I see your both back." The girls smiled and laughed when they saw Coulson.

"We got May somethings too, Sir." Simmons told Coulson with a hint of excitement in her voice. Fitz looked at his best friend a shook his head.

"You've bloody lost your minds. I don't know who they hell you are anymore, Jemma." Fitz told them as he walked into their lab. Simmons just looked at him funnily and she and Skye made their way to May in the cockpit.

"May! We got you some stuff." Skye shouted as they walked in her direction. May was not in the cockpit. She was doing yoga. But she still answered the smiling and happy girls.

"What do you mean you got me stuff?" May inquired as she saw the bags hanging off of the young girls' small bodies.

"Clothes, shoes, jewelry, dvd's." Skye said shaking the bags all the while Simmons sat there bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet with a huge grin on her face. May smiled at the girls.

"Just leave it in my bunk, girls. Thank you." They smiled and ran to May's bunk.

Once Skye was alone in her bunk Ward took the opportunity to go see her. As he entered he noticed her back was to him. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and buried his face into her neck. She giggled. That was one place she was ticklish and he knew it all too well. Actually, he knew _everywhere _she was ticklish and he used that against her sometimes.

"Ward!" Skye cried out with laughter.

"Yes, Dear?" He asked sarcastically.

"Listen, I love you and everything, but I am about five seconds from shoving my boot up your butt." Skye told him while turning and jumping up then wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I don't see how. Your legs are around me. I mean come on, Skye. You're flexible, very flexible at that, but I don't think you're that flexible." Skye smacked his chest and jumped off of him. A deep red blush graces her cheeks. "Skye." No answer. "Skye?" Still no answer. "I love you." A small chuckled slipped from her lips and Ward took that as a small victory.

"Don't make fun of me." Skye told him as she buried her face into his broad chest. "I don't like it. You know that, Grant."

"I'm sorry, Baby." He said wrapping his arms tightly around her small frame. "I was playing, but I know, I still shouldn't have said it. I won't do it ever again. Promise." He could fell her smile against his shirt.

"9 months. It feels so far away, but so close all at the same time. A large smile graced Ward's face.

"Have you told them yet?"

* * *

Skye and Ward's house:

As always go to google images

For the house itself type modern two story house; it will be the 1st row 1st picture and the 2nd row 4th picture  
For the living room type living room with fireplace and stairs; it will be on the 8th row the 4th one  
For the bed room type big master bedroom; 6th row 2nd picture  
For the kitchen type victorian kitchen with island; it's the 2nd row 3rd one  
For the downstairs bathroom type guest bathroom; 6th row 3rd picture  
For the master bathroom type huge master bathroom; 2nd row 1st picture  
For the basement type basement; they are the 2nd row 2nd picture, 2nd row 3rd picture, and the 2nd row 4th picture  
For the dining room type futuristic dining room; 4th row, 5th picture

For the ring type simple vintage engagement ring; 1st row 1st and 2nd pictures

Hope you guys like it :)

**Read and Review please and thanks  
Agent Hex ;)**


	12. Team Meeting

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye and Ward have been dating for 6 months. Everything is perfect until the past comes back and bites both of them in the ass. Now the team and the couple must work together to find out how to stop the past from tearing their favorite couple apart.

**Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson  
**Okay, so on polyvore, I can't find Skye's ring that I picked out, so I will use something similar to it.

Ricky Charleston- Robbie Amell, 25  
Colt Harrison- Tim Pocock, 24  
Felicity Rogers- Tegan Moss, 28

Greg Handel (I looked through my other story and couldn't find a last name for him so I made up this one)- Picture Colin Farrell from when he played Street on S.W.A.T. and he is 35, Lissy would've been 31 had she still been alive.  
Lillie-Paige Handel- Caitlin Carmichael, she is 9  
Lissy Handel- Laura Vandervoort (passed away when she was 27)

The Ward Family

Dad(Frank/Henry)- Daniel Day-Lewis  
Mom(Gwendolyn)- Michelle Pfeiffer

Older Brother(Uriah)- Jason Biggs (his picture on imdB makes him look like an ass), 33  
Uriah's wife(Melody)- Jessica Alba, 31  
Uriah's son(Jake or Jakyb)- Davis Cleveland, 11  
Uriah's daughter(Hilary)- Mackenzie Foy, 9

Younger Brother(Tristan)- James Marsden(picture him from the first x-men movie, 27  
Tristan's Wife(Faith)- Kristin Kreuk, 26  
Tristan's daugther(Rachel)- Alyssa de Boisblanc, 8  
Tristan's son(Avery)- Christian Martyn, 9

* * *

As Ward and Skye walked around the bus, they could hear Rena and TJ arguing. Skye followed Rena who had ran to Skye's bunk, and Ward went to confront TJ.

"Ren? What's wrong, Boo?" Rena was sobbing.

"TJ said that I was just a lousy bitch and that Leo has no reason to care about me cause I can't ever care about anyone other than myself." Skye scowled.

"He said what now?" Skye shouted at the top of her lungs. Ward came in looking worried. "Move, Ward! I'm gonna murder TJ!" Skye shouted as she tried pushing past the man that was twice and a half bigger than she. "Alright brick wall, you can let me go now!"

"Skye, Rena, what the hell is going on?" Skye explained to Ward what TJ said to Rena. "I think it's a good thing that I stopped you. You don't need the stress right now, Skye." Rena's eyes narrowed as she was confused by Ward's words to Skye. The three walked out and sat on the couches.

"I need to talk to Coulson. I'll be back, guys." Ward let his death grip on Skye's hand go as he watched her walk up the stairs to go and talk to their superior officer.

"Skye, come on in." Skye was greeted with a warm smile as she sat in a seat in front of Coulson's desk.

"Hey, AC. Can I ask you a serious question?" Coulson looked at Skye and nodded. "Were you and your wife married before TJ was born?" Coulson nodded.

"Honestly, TJ was a miracle baby. We were told neither of us could have kids so when Veronica found out she was pregnant we were both ecstatic. Why?" Skye shook her head.

"Were you guys ever worried? That you might mess up?" Coulson gave a small smile as he looked at picture on his desk.

"Every day until the day he walked away from me. As a parent, if you're not worried that you might mess up, you aren't truly trying your best then. Because if you can't second guess yourself and ask yourself if what your doing is right, then you really aren't trying. Are you?" Skye shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Can you call a team meeting before we fly off to Denali?" Coulson gave her a look of confusion but nodded anyway.

Hours passed before the meeting. Skye was extremely worried. She hadn't even told Ward that she had made her decision to tell everyone. She was so worried. She loved him so much, but this may put a strain on them. With everyone being worried about things other than the missions and OP's that they all have to go on from time to time.

Finally it was time for the team meeting.

"Hey, Coulson." FitzSimmons greeted together.

Rena nodded at the Agent in charge.

"Coulson." May said to him as she took her place next to her boss.

"Dad." TJ told him civilly as he stood behind Simmons. Rena glared at him from her spot next to Fitz.

Ward was the last to walk in. "Team meeting? Why?" Skye walked in behind Ward.

"So, Ward and I have been thinking and-"

"You guys aren't splitting up are you?! Cause I don't think this team could take losing either of you!" Fitz shouted from his spot. Simmons smacked him in the chest. He hissed in pain from the shock.

"No, we're not splitting up. Skye? Are you sure you wanna go down this road? Once we do, we can't go back." Skye nodded. She looked to the group. Simmons was the one who had run the tests for her and delivered the good news.

"I'm pregnant. 3 weeks." Everyone on the bus started talking at once and smiling and giggling. "And we have a wedding date set. The wedding is 3 months before I should have the baby." Smiles came from around the room. Everyone hugged the two. Happiness was around the bus and no one could stop it.

"Now, neither of us want to upset anyone. But we do have our best man and maid of honor picked out. And we each have good reason behind why we picked that person." Ward told them.

"For my maid of honor, I picked Simmons." Simmons squealed and ran to hug Skye. "You have been such a big help in my life this past year. I'm glad you become one of my best friends." Simmons was giggling and crying at the same time as she and Skye talked.

"Best Man. My best man of course, Fitz." Fitz's smile grew. He saw that coming.

"You better say that. I never told Simmons you know." Simmons head whipped around to Ward.

"Told me what?" Ward's eyes grew at the look of death he was earning from the scientist.

"Why don't we talk about it over your amazing cooking, huh?" A smile was back on Simmons face as she rushed to the kitchen and Ward breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just kidding. I told her. She just wanted to terrify you." Fitz shouted as he ran out of the room laughing.

"Ass hole!" Ward shouted behind Fitz.

* * *

Skye and Ward's house:

As always go to google images

For the house itself type modern two story house; it will be the 1st row 1st picture and the 2nd row 4th picture  
For the living room type living room with fireplace and stairs; it will be on the 8th row the 4th one  
For the bed room type big master bedroom; 6th row 2nd picture  
For the kitchen type victorian kitchen with island; it's the 2nd row 3rd one  
For the downstairs bathroom type guest bathroom; 6th row 3rd picture  
For the master bathroom type huge master bathroom; 2nd row 1st picture  
For the basement type basement; they are the 2nd row 2nd picture, 2nd row 3rd picture, and the 2nd row 4th picture  
For the dining room type futuristic dining room; 4th row, 5th picture

For the ring type simple vintage engagement ring; 1st row 1st and 2nd pictures

Hope you guys like it :)

**Read and Review please and thanks  
Agent Hex ;)**


	13. Radioactive devices

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye and Ward have been dating for 6 months. Everything is perfect until the past comes back and bites both of them in the ass. Now the team and the couple must work together to find out how to stop the past from tearing their favorite couple apart.

**Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson  
**Okay, so on polyvore, I can't find Skye's ring that I picked out, so I will use something similar to it.

Ricky Charleston- Robbie Amell, 25  
Colt Harrison- Tim Pocock, 24  
Felicity Rogers- Tegan Moss, 28

Greg Handel (I looked through my other story and couldn't find a last name for him so I made up this one)- Picture Colin Farrell from when he played Street on S.W.A.T. and he is 35, Lissy would've been 31 had she still been alive.  
Lillie-Paige Handel- Caitlin Carmichael, she is 9  
Lissy Handel- Laura Vandervoort (passed away when she was 27)

The Ward Family

Dad(Frank/Henry)- Daniel Day-Lewis  
Mom(Gwendolyn)- Michelle Pfeiffer

Older Brother(Uriah)- Jason Biggs (his picture on imdB makes him look like an ass), 33  
Uriah's wife(Melody)- Jessica Alba, 31  
Uriah's son(Jake or Jakyb)- Davis Cleveland, 11  
Uriah's daughter(Hilary)- Mackenzie Foy, 9

Younger Brother(Tristan)- James Marsden(picture him from the first x-men movie, 27  
Tristan's Wife(Faith)- Kristin Kreuk, 26  
Tristan's daugther(Rachel)- Alyssa de Boisblanc, 8  
Tristan's son(Avery)- Christian Martyn, 9

* * *

While the team was in Denali searching for an 0-8-4, Skye was helping Simmons with some of the scans she had to run on the wildlife out in the reservations.

"Skye, should you really be around possibly radioactive materials like this?" Simmons questioned her with a worried look on her face. "It's not that I don't appreciate your company, because I do, I just worry that it could hurt the little baby growing in there." She told her, pointing to Skye's belly. Skye giggled a little.

"Simmons, chill. Coulson thinks I should be fine. His wife would be around him while she was pregnant and he came back after radioactive explosions... I'm sure he was cleaned and okay to go, but I don't think anything here could be that radioactive, especially if Fitz is right and it's something Asgardian." Simmons nodded with a smile.

"Noted." She went back to work quickly with a smiling Skye behind her. "Hey, don't children in orphanages usually receive last names given to them by a high they are under the care of?" Skye nodded.

"Yeah, but I ran out so young. Something bad happened to me around that time so a nun gave me her last name. A birth certificate was drawn up by the Father and my last name was noted as Alexander... Sister McKenna Alexander was the one who gave me her last name. I was really close to her." Simmons stopped.

"They one who told you God is Love." Simmons said matter of factly. Skye smiled widely and nodded.

"Yeah, she was great... I considered her a mom after all of my failed homes, I guess."

"What happened? To make you leave I mean." Simmons asked her sadly.

"Ricky..." Simmons remembered the conversation they'd had months ago. It was hard to believe someone would do that to someone as young and fragile as Skye was. But, Simmons though, maybe that's why he did it. He could easily overpower her. She shook her head as she tried to push away the thought.

"So, have you ever told Ward what Colt did to you?" Skye looked away.

"The mental damage. I told him Colt never physically hurt me. But you're the only person who knows the truth behind that. I just pray neither come back into my life. Ever..."

** Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always **

"Ward! My spectrograph is getting some higher readings up here!" Fitz shouted down the cliff at his companion for the day.

"I don't want to know what your spectrograph is doing, Fitz!" Ward shouted sarcastically at the scientist.

"Not funny, Agent Ward! Not funny at all! Quite disgusting actually!" Ward laughed at the man up the cliff as he climbed up to reach his friend.

"It was a joke, Fitz. Only a joke." Fitz still shook his head at the man.

"I don't care. It was bloody disgusting! I don't know what the hell you were thinking about. Scratch that, I don't _want _to know what the hell you were thinking about , when you said that." Ward laughed at Fitz again.

"Hey, is Ren okay?" Fitz looked at the small screen in front of him and sighed.

"I don't know. She won't talk to anyone. When she does she gets all defensive... I think- I think she and TJ may have-" Ward cut him off.

"He wouldn't do that to Simmons... would he?" Fitz shrugged his small shoulders.

"I don't know. But he and Rena can't be in the same room since Christmas. The drove together from Washington two nights to get to your and Skye's house. They were at a meeting for something of Stark's. Pepper personally asked them to go. Since then it's been nothing but trouble if you put them together."

"Yeah, but... Simmons! Fitz, if he did and she ever finds out-" Fitz nodded.

"I know, Ward. I know. She's my best friend. I don't want to see her hurt... I was planning on saying something to Skye and having her ask, but now I don't want to put her under that kind of stress, you know?" Ward nodded and then did a double take.

"Where is Skye, Fitz?" Fitz gave Ward a confused look.

"She told Coulson you said you were okay with her going off with Simmons... You know, to check the wildlife radioactivity levels just in case the 0-8-4 was down there." Ward's eyes grew five times in size. "But I'm guessing she lied which means we need to get her out of the reservation.

** Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always **

Simmons and Skye were laughing when they began hearing a buzzing noise. "Jem? You hear that?" Simmons nodded.

"Sounds a bit like the bus, doesn't it?" Skye nodded slowly and then they saw it. A small, silver device whip past their heads towards a cave. They started to follow it until they heard Ward and Fitz shouting for Skye.

"Great..." Skye muttered.

"Skye you didn't tell Ward, did you?" Skye bit her lip and shook her head. Simmons shook her head at her friend and laughed.

"Really, Skye? This could potentially hurt the baby..."

"Coulson said I should be just fine. His wife was pregnant with TJ when he would come home after messing with stuff worse than this..." Fitz groaned and Ward just stared at her.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather our kid didn't turn out like-" He looked at Simmons and then quit talking. "Never mind." He grabbed Skye by the waist and the four went to tell Coulson what the saw with the device the flew over their heads.

* * *

Skye and Ward's house:

As always go to google images

For the house itself type modern two story house; it will be the 1st row 1st picture and the 2nd row 4th picture  
For the living room type living room with fireplace and stairs; it will be on the 8th row the 4th one  
For the bed room type big master bedroom; 6th row 2nd picture  
For the kitchen type victorian kitchen with island; it's the 2nd row 3rd one  
For the downstairs bathroom type guest bathroom; 6th row 3rd picture  
For the master bathroom type huge master bathroom; 2nd row 1st picture  
For the basement type basement; they are the 2nd row 2nd picture, 2nd row 3rd picture, and the 2nd row 4th picture  
For the dining room type futuristic dining room; 4th row, 5th picture

For the ring type simple vintage engagement ring; 1st row 1st and 2nd pictures

Hope you guys like it :)

**Read and Review please and thanks  
Agent Hex ;)**


	14. Important! Authors Note!

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating... Wednesday I was in a car accident with my older sister and I haven't been typing anything. Hopefully I will start finding the time to type again soon. Sorry for any inconvenience guys...

**_Thanks,_**

**_Agent Hex _**


	15. Middle Names and Ninja Turtles

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye and Ward have been dating for 6 months. Everything is perfect until the past comes back and bites both of them in the ass. Now the team and the couple must work together to find out how to stop the past from tearing their favorite couple apart.

**Go to my polyvore site for updates on clothes and stuff like that for the chapters. I'm under the name theyoungestmikaelson  
**Okay, so on polyvore, I can't find Skye's ring that I picked out, so I will use something similar to it.

Ricky Charleston- Robbie Amell, 25  
Colt Harrison- Tim Pocock, 24  
Felicity Rogers- Tegan Moss, 28

Greg Handel (I looked through my other story and couldn't find a last name for him so I made up this one)- Picture Colin Farrell from when he played Street on S.W.A.T. and he is 35, Lissy would've been 31 had she still been alive.  
Lillie-Paige Handel- Caitlin Carmichael, she is 9  
Lissy Handel- Laura Vandervoort (passed away when she was 27)

The Ward Family

Dad(Frank/Henry)- Daniel Day-Lewis  
Mom(Gwendolyn)- Michelle Pfeiffer

Older Brother(Uriah)- Jason Biggs (his picture on imdB makes him look like an ass), 33  
Uriah's wife(Melody)- Jessica Alba, 31  
Uriah's son(Jake or Jakyb)- Davis Cleveland, 11  
Uriah's daughter(Hilary)- Mackenzie Foy, 9

Younger Brother(Tristan)- James Marsden(picture him from the first x-men movie, 27  
Tristan's Wife(Faith)- Kristin Kreuk, 26  
Tristan's daugther(Rachel)- Alyssa de Boisblanc, 8  
Tristan's son(Avery)- Christian Martyn, 9

* * *

"Ward, you can't tell Simmons!"

"I won't, but you should!" Skye heard the whisper yelling and walked towards the den area.

"She wouldn't believe me! She knew I had a crush on her before all of this, she'd think I was trying to break them up!"

"Fitz, he may be cheating on her with Rena. She needs to know." Skye listened to the boys and took off as soon as she heard Ward speak.

**Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always**

"Simmons! Fitz thinks TJ is cheating on you with Rena!" Skye whispered as she pulled Simmons into the furthest back part of the lab.

"He what!" Skye nodded.

"I over heard he and Ward talking about it. I don't know why they think it, but I kinda agree with them. Rena and TJ have both been acting really weird about each other lately. Really weird. Like weirder than weird. And I have gotten pretty used to weird, Simmons." Skye rushed her sentence. Simmons sat down on the chair beside her.

"I-I can't believe this. You're right. They... Oh, Skye!" Simmons began crying into her hands. Skye tried to reason with the scientist.

"Jem, I'm sorry. I just, I thought you should know." Simmons nodded.

"You were right to tell me. But I understand Fitz and Ward not telling me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Coulson." Skye almost immediately regretted her decision upon hearing the girl's words.

**Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always**

"They think he what?" Simmons nodded at her superior.

"Skye agrees with them, sir, and I agree with her. They have both been acting strange, have they not?" Coulson nodded. May stood in the background and looked emotionless, per usual.

"Simmons, I'm sorry. I'll see what I can find out. In the mean time, it's kept to the group." Simmons and May both nodded.

**Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always**

"Grant Michaelangelo Ward!" Ward and Fitz both turned in the direction of the loud, booming voice of Skye.

"Michaelangelo? Really?"

"Shut up! My mom had a thing for the ninja turtles..." Ward folded his arms over his chest and huffed like a child which made Fitz laugh.

"How could you two not tell her!" Both men gulped when Skye spoke.

"Never... piss... off... a... pregnant... woman... Ward!" Fitz said fearfully. Ward just looked as fearfully back at the shorter male scientist and nodded.

"I mean, really! You think TJ and Rena are having an affair and you don't even tell Simmons? The kind hearted and nice woman who has saved all of our asses on occasion!" Ward and Fitz feared for more than just their lives at the current point. Luckily for them Coulson stepped in.

"Skye, calm down. The stress will hurt the baby." Skye looked up at the man before Ward stepped to her and pulled her to him.

"Let's go for a walk, huh?" Skye nodded as she tried to calm herself down.

**Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always Forever and For Always**

Simmons sat in her bunk crying when Fitz walked in.

"Hey, Jemma. Look I'm-"

"Leonardo Francis Fitz! I cannot believe you didn't tell me yourself!" Fitz gave his best friend a pleading look.

"I didn't think you'd believe me, Jem." He hugged the crying girl until both fell asleep.

* * *

Skye and Ward's house:

As always go to google images

For the house itself type modern two story house; it will be the 1st row 1st picture and the 2nd row 4th picture  
For the living room type living room with fireplace and stairs; it will be on the 8th row the 4th one  
For the bed room type big master bedroom; 6th row 2nd picture  
For the kitchen type victorian kitchen with island; it's the 2nd row 3rd one  
For the downstairs bathroom type guest bathroom; 6th row 3rd picture  
For the master bathroom type huge master bathroom; 2nd row 1st picture  
For the basement type basement; they are the 2nd row 2nd picture, 2nd row 3rd picture, and the 2nd row 4th picture  
For the dining room type futuristic dining room; 4th row, 5th picture

For the ring type simple vintage engagement ring; 1st row 1st and 2nd pictures

Hope you guys like it :)

**Read and Review please and thanks  
Agent Hex ;)**


	16. Ninja Turtle babies!

First Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I myself think it will sound a bit off because we are only three episodes in, but please let me know if you like it. I own NOTHING!

Full Summary: Skye and Ward have been dating for 6 months. Everything is perfect until the past comes back and bites both of them in the ass. Now the team and the couple must work together to find out how to stop the past from tearing their favorite couple apart.

Ricky Charleston- Robbie Amell, 25  
Colt Harrison- Tim Pocock, 24  
Felicity Rogers- Tegan Moss, 28

Greg Handel (I looked through my other story and couldn't find a last name for him so I made up this one)- Picture Colin Farrell from when he played Street on S.W.A.T. and he is 35, Lissy would've been 31 had she still been alive.  
Lillie-Paige Handel- Caitlin Carmichael, she is 9  
Lissy Handel- Laura Vandervoort (passed away when she was 27)

The Ward Family

Dad(Frank/Henry)- Daniel Day-Lewis  
Mom(Gwendolyn)- Michelle Pfeiffer

Older Brother(Uriah)- Jason Biggs (his picture on imdB makes him look like an ass), 33  
Uriah's wife(Melody)- Jessica Alba, 31  
Uriah's son(Jake or Jakyb)- Davis Cleveland, 11  
Uriah's daughter(Hilary)- Mackenzie Foy, 9

Younger Brother(Tristan)- James Marsden(picture him from the first x-men movie, 27  
Tristan's Wife(Faith)- Kristin Kreuk, 26  
Tristan's daugther(Rachel)- Alyssa de Boisblanc, 8  
Tristan's son(Avery)- Christian Martyn, 9

* * *

Skye and Ward were sitting in the den area of the bus when Ward got an idea. "Wanna watch your favorite movie?" Skye smiled at Ward and nodded. Ward walked over to the movies and put in Hackers. He would never understand how he even liked the movie, but he did. And as long as he could keep Skye calm and happy, he would do whatever it took.

Skye and Ward were curled up on the couch as the movie was beginning to end. "We haven't talked about it much." Ward looked at Skye with a confused stare. "The baby. If it's a boy, what will we name him, if it's a girl what will we name her, if it's twin boys we need two boy names, if it's twin girls we need to girl names. Ward, we have to start discussing this. And what are we gonna do when we have to go on OP's and missions? Who's gonna watch them? Stark?! Me no think so." Skye said seriously as she pointed to herself. Ward couldn't help but laugh at that last part.

"Baby, if you want to talk about that now, we can, I just want you to be calm and not so worried. Right now, I hate to say it cause it is gonna come off worse than you think, but I don't think either of us need to be up here. At least when you get 5 months pregnant we are getting off this plane." Skye gasped.

"Why?!"

"Coulson is making the entire team take off for your pregnancy. That way everyone can help." Skye calmed down quickly at Ward's words. "And as for baby or babies... we most likely will have twins." Skye gave Ward a scared look. "It runs in both our families, Skye." Skye groaned.

"Okay, but we still need names." Ward nodded.

"No Ninja turtles!"

"Aww! Come on! We already have Leonardo and Michaelangelo on the bus! Now we need Donatello and Raphael! Besides! Raphael is an angels name!" Ward laughed at Skye's outburst.

"Fine, we get dibs on Raphael and when FitzSimmons realize they're destined to be together they can have Donatello cause he is supposed to be the smart one." Skye giggled along with Ward.

"Okay. I'm good with that."

Neither saw the man behind them, smiling.

"Coulson?" May spoke to the quite man.

"I'm happy for them." May smiled and hugged Coulson.

"I know you are."

"So why is everyone so pissed off with TJ and Rena?"

"They think they're sleeping together." Coulson's eyes widened.

"What!" He whisper shouted.

* * *

Hope you guys like it :)

**Read and Review please and thanks  
Agent Hex ;)**


	17. Delay on my story I have the flu :(

I love my luck. Now that I'm over my slight injuries from my car wreck, I have the flu. Sorry guys :(

Agent Hex


End file.
